brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Frog
Frog (also known as Part 33320) is a LEGO animal. The frog is the first to be portrayed in LEGO form. History The piece first appeared in 2000 in the fairytale themed Belville set 5826 The Queen's Room, as a transparent green piece. With the introduction of Harry Potter themed sets in 2001, the frog piece started to be regularly utilized in a solid green colour. In 2003 the frog returned again in two more Belville sets in it's original transparent green colour: 5858 The Golden Palace and 5873 Fairy Land. By 2005, dark grey or "stone" coloured frogs were made available in the Harry Potter set 4766 Graveyard Duel. Since it's introduction, the piece has been utilized in Castle, Belville, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Space Police III and Indiana Jones themed sets. In 2010 the yellow frog is utilized in the Harry Potter (Theme) LEGO Games set, 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts, and a brown frog was introduced in 4841 Hogwarts Express. In the Harry Potter set 4841 Hogwarts Express, the brown frog represents a chocolate frog. In LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4, a brown frog represents Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor. In LEGO Pirates of Caribbean Barbossa (privateer) has a red frog. Colours * Brown * Dark grey (stone) * Green * Red * Transparent green * Yellow Appearances ;Brown * 3854 Frog Rush (5) * 4841 Hogwarts Express (2010) * 10217 Diagon Alley * 10223 Kingdoms Joust (4) ;Dark grey (stone) * 4766 Graveyard Duel (2005) * 10182 Cafe Corner (5) (2007) * 10197 Fire Brigade (3) * 10199 Winter Toy Shop (1) * 9463 The Werewolf ;Green * 3854 Frog Rush (5) * 4705 Snape's Classroom (2001) * 4708 Hogwarts Express (2001) * 4721 Hogwarts Classrooms (2001) * 4723 Diagon Alley Shops (2001) * 4756 Shrieking Shack (2001) * 4757 Hogwarts Castle (2001) * 5838 The Wicked Madam Frost (2002) * 5962 The Tinderbox (2005) * 5985 Space Police Central (2010) * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge (2006) * 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack (2007) * 41359 Heart Box Friendship Pack (2019 * 41363 Mia's Forest Adventure (2019) * 41364 Stephanie's Buggy & Trailer (2019) * 70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit (2014) * 7600 Belville Advent Calendar (2008) * 7626 Jungle Cutter (2008) * 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar (2010) * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar (2007) * 8780 Citadel of Orlan (2004) * 8781 Castle of Morcia (2004) * 10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express (2004) * K4706 Harry Potter Collection * K7029 Complete Castle Collection (2007) * 10193 Medieval Market Village (2007) * 8078 Portal of Atlantis * 10223 Kingdoms Joust * 9461 The Swamp Creature * 9466 The Crazy Scientist and His Monster * 9468 Vampyre Castle * 31048 Lakeside Lodge * 31053 Treehouse Adventures ;Red * 3854 Frog Rush (5) ;Transparent green * 4480 Jabba's Palace (2003) * 5826 The Queen's Room (2000) * 5858 The Golden Palace (2003) * 5873 Fairy Land (2003) * 5985 Space Police Central (2010) ;Yellow * 3854 Frog Rush (5) * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts * 10218 Pet Shop * 60157 Jungle Starter Set * 60161 Jungle Exploration Site Gallery Transparent Green Frog.JPG|Transparent green frog introduced in 2000. X223.jpg|Solid green frog introduced in 2001. Dark Gray Frog.JPG|Dark grey (stone) frog introduced in 2005. Yellowfrog.JPG|Yellow frog Redfrog.JPG|Red frog RBfrog.JPG|Reddish brown frog Frog_2.png|The frog in LEGO Universe. FROG.jpg|Trans Green Frogs|link=www.BrickStopShop.com Category:Animals